Hamasaki Ayumi
Perfil *'Nombre: '浜崎 あゆみ (は まさき あゆみ) *'Nombre (romaji):' Hamasaki Ayumi *'Nombre real: '''Hamasaki Ayumi / 濱崎歩 (はまさき　あゆみ) *'Apodos:' Ayu *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 1.63cm *'Peso: 44kg *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia: 'AVEX Biografía Ayumi Hamasaki es una cantante y compositora japonesa de J-Pop originaria de Fukuoka, Japón. Su nombre real en kanji es 濱崎 歩み (Hamasaki Ayumi). Entre sus álbumes y singles, Ayu conocida entre sus fans alrededor del mundo, ha logrado vender más de 75 millones de copias, consolidándose así como la tercera artista y la mujer solista que más discos ha vendido en la historia de Japón. También es la artista con más sencillos vendidos en la historia de Japón con aproximadamente 40 millones de copias vendidas desde su debut en 1998. En el año 2006 con el lanzamiento de su sencillo nº 39, "Startin' / Born To Be...", Ayumi Hamasaki se convirtió en la cantante femenina con más números uno dentro de Japón en toda su historia, y también la artista con más sencillos dentro del Top 10 de los rankings, destronando a Matsuda Seiko. Dramas *Namahoso wa Tomaranai (TV Asahi, 2003) *Yami no Purple Eye (TV Asahi, 1996) *Kitto Dareka ni Au Tame Ni (TV Tokyo, 1996, ep9) *Miseinen (TBS, 1995) Temas para Dramas *''"Sunrise ~LOVE is ALL~", Dandy Daddy? (TV Asahi, 2009) *"forgiveness", Kougen e Irasshai (TBS, 2003) *'"''Voyage", My Little Chef (TBS, 2002) *''"Endless Sorrow", Mukashi no Otoko (TBS, 2001) *"Seasons", Tenki-yoho no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2000) *"Love Since 1999", Semi-Double (Fuji TV, 1999) Películas *Distance Love (2007) *A Class to Remember 2 / Gakko II (1996) *Sumomo mo momo (1995) *Like Grains of Sand / Nagisa no Shindobaddo (1995) Temas para Películas *'No more words''' para la primera película de Inuyasha. *'Heaven' para Shinobi (2005). *'Rule' para Dragon Ball Evolution. Discografía Albums 'Singles' Mini-Albums Curiosidades *En el 2001 se comprometió formalmente con el idol Nagase Tomoya con el que salia desde los 16 años de edad. Seis años después, los medios de comunicación circular rumorearon de que la pareja estaba a punto de casarse. Sin embargo, el 13 de julio 2007 Hamasaki anuncio que habían roto. Aunque Hamasaki no explicó la razón de la separación, ella declaró que se habían separado de manera amistosa y los dos siguieron siendo amigos. *Hizo el tema final de Inuyasha en la temporada 4, llamada Dearest. *Justo antes de debutar con su primera canción, su abuela estuvo internada en el hospital de su ciudad natal. Ayumi le pidió que la esperara, para oírla cantar, pero cuando se fue a grabar su canción, su abuela entró en coma y murió. *En uno de sus toures por Japón, cerca del 2001, sufrió un accidente mientras estaban en una prueba de sonido, causando que cayera y se lesionara la pierna, aún así, dio el concierto unas horas más tarde. *Tuvo serios problemas en sus oídos, y llegaron a ser tan serios, que el doctor le dijo que si seguia con el tipo de vida que llevaba, perderia gran parte de su audición. *En 2008 pierde la audición de su oído izquierdo debido a una tinnitus. *Ocupa el lugar 60 en la lista de "Los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013" ''según ''TC Candler. *En 2011, Ayumi anunció que iba a casarse con el modelo y actor australiano Manuel Scwarz, a quen había conocido en agosto de 2010 durante el rodaje de Virgin Road. El 2 de enero, su oficina anunció que se habían casado en los Estados Unidos el día anterior. Sin embargo, el 16 de enero de 2012, Ayumi anunció en su web que iban a divorciarse. La razón del divorcio era que, inicialmente, Ayumi quería mudarse con Scharz a los Estados Unidos, pero debido al terremoto y al tsunami que asoló Japón en 2011 sintió que no quería abandonar su país natal. *El 13 de diciembre de 2013 se anunció en la página oficial de TeamAyu que se había prometido con un estudiante de medicina americano 10 años más joven, con quien llevaba saliendo desde la primavera de ese mismo año. *El 3 de marzo de 2014, la cantante anunció en la página de TeamAyu que estaba oficialmente casada. De acuerdo a su agencia, la pareja ya había finalizado los trámites de matrimonio en los Estados Unidos a finales de febrero. *El 11 de septiembre Hamasaki anunció a través de la página oficial de TeamAyu que su marido y ella se habían separado. *El 30 de septiembre de 2016 Hamasaki anunció a través de la página oficial de TeamAyu que el divorcio ya había finalizado. *El 20 de Mayo de 2017, Ayumi revelo a través de la pagina TeamAyu su situación actual, "Me dijeron que después de varios exámenes de audición, mi oído derecho (que ha estado trabajando el doble para compensar la sordera de mi oído izquierdo) se está debilitando rápidamente. Estaba experimentando mareos incapacitantes. No podía caminar en línea recta, y a menudo estaba vomitando en el baño mientras me encontrada en el estudio de ensayo. Recuerdo que me preguntaba como una cantante como yo podría lidiar con dos oídos inútiles. Estaba en la oscuridad". A pesar de esto, ella a dado a entender sus deseos de querer seguir cantando hasta que su oído se lo tenga permitido. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Canal de Youtube *MySpace *Wikipdia *Instagram Galería Ayumi Hamasaki 2.jpg Ayumi-hamasaki.jpg Hamasaki Ayumi2.jpg Hamasaki Ayumi.jpg AONEpromo.jpg Videografía Archivo:How beautiful you are 浜崎あゆみ|How Beautiful You Are Categoría:Avex Management Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JCompositora Categoría:JSolista